The projects submitted involve development of radiologic diagnostic methods, equipment and technology, the rationale for development of these new methods, as well as investigations of physiologic processes made possible by these new tools and the Department's multidisciplinary approach toward implementation. Cooperation between many investigators of different backgrounds and interests will enhance greater efficiency and economy, as well as assure progress.